


Substance Search

by palesexuality



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drug and alcohol references, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palesexuality/pseuds/palesexuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He glared and pulled out a plastic bag. Written on it in red sharpie was the word “EVIDENCE.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substance Search

“Stop!” 

Mondo immediately picked up the pace at the call of his boyfriend in the hallway, going from a moderate paced walk to a high speed quick walk. It wasn’t that he didn’t love him, of course not, he just didn’t want to deal with his hall monitor shit. He knew the big head he got in the school, and it sure as Hell wasn’t something he wanted to spend time on. 

However, Ishimaru knew the school better than he did, considering Mondo hardly showed up in the first place. He was cornered by the shorter boy when he took the wrong turn into the freshman hallway and was shoved by three underclassmen into Ishimaru as sacrifice. 

He took head counts, and made a mental note to destroy their fourteen year old schoolboy lives. 

“Baaabe.” Mondo smiled, holding his hands up in defense as Ishimaru grabbed his forearm and pulled him out of the crowd, pushing him with enough force to state that he was being Very Serious right now. 

“Surprise, aniki! Substance search.” 

Oh, fuck no. 

Two weeks into dating, Ishimaru had decided that he was going to give Mondo bimonthly ‘substance searches.’ He had told him that he was looking out for him, and to lower the amount of suspensions or arrests from having drugs or alcohol on the property, he was going to take matters into his own hands. 

The substance searches were at complete random, and could happen within the same week or on the first and last days of the month or anything in between. Ishimaru had hoped that if he could put a layer of surprise on it, that Mondo would be less likely to bring anything to school. 

It was not a successful process.

“Do we really have t’ do this right now? I got—like— fucking chemistry to get to.” Ishimaru’s eyes narrowed, and Mondo stepped back. Ishimaru stepped forward, all into his space with those all-knowing red eyes. 

“You don’t even take chemistry.” 

Busted.

Plan B. 

“Y’know you only wanna do this so you can touch up on my ass.” Mondo’s arms went to encircle Ishimaru’s waist. Ishimaru shook his head, about to go on a rant about the real, logical reasoning behind it. Mondo decided to block that off, quick as possible, and pressed his lips against his. 

He was actually pretty surprised when he kissed back, considering he was fairly against public displays of attention of all types. He enjoyed kissing him, especially when Ishimaru pressed him against the lockers and trailed his hands down into his back pocket and—

“Fuck!!” 

Ishimaru grinned at him, pulling out the lighter and holding it in front of Mondo’s face. “I think that this is all the proof I need to consider this investigation worthy of my time.” Mondo grumbled, and then slumped against the lockers. 

“Why y’ conniving little shit.” He held his arms out. “Not nice’a you to try to trick me like that.” 

Ishimaru took the opportunity to pat down his arms, reaching into his sleeve and pulling out Mondo’s knife. He glared and pulled out a plastic bag. Written on it in red sharpie was the word “EVIDENCE.”

Mondo slammed his head back against the lockers. “I hope I give myself a coma.” 

“This was a substance check, not a weapons check. Why do you have this here, anyway? We both know you’d never use it. No. Don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.” Oh, he was mad. He was so mad. “I’m so embarrassed for you. I am actually quite afraid to look any further!” 

“I don’t got any drugs on me, if that’s what you’re thinking.” He held two fingers up, the back of his hand pressed against the front of the locker. “Two weeks clean.” 

Ishimaru actually looked pretty impressed, for all of two seconds, until he fished the cigarettes out of his front pocket of his coat. He opened the pack, taking count. His eyebrows pressed together, his bottom lip stuck out in thought. Then, he dumped the half empty box into his bag. 

“You know that smoking on school property is strictly prohibited. Now, I’m sure that is below you, so I am giving you the benefit of the doubt. I am going to assume that you have saved these cigarettes for after school.” Wrong. “And I am going to pretend that the knife was for art class. However, I do not approve of you having either, so I am confiscating them.” 

His hands dipped into his front pockets, and Leon passed by with an offhanded whistle under his teeth. Mondo’s head hit the lockers again. Ishimaru pulled out his wallet, flicked through it, took his fake ID, and flicked it into his bag. “So, I’m guessin’ that asking you to drinks is out of the question?” 

“How did you get this money.”

“I worked.”

“You worked?”

“Yeah.”

“What’d you do.” 

“You know, career stuff.” 

Ishimaru took the three hundred dollars that he had stolen from the convenience store earlier that morning, folding it and carefully placing it into the bag. He returned Mondo’s wallet, searched the rest of his pockets, and then stopped touching him. “Y’ done?” 

With a shake of his head, he held out his hand. Mondo sighed, loudly, shrugged off his bag and dropped the strap into his hand. “Nothin’ in there.” He ruffled through his books, and surprisingly, did not find anything suspicious. However, he did in fact have a water bottle. He pulled it out, “may I have some water?” 

“No, gross, cooties.”

Ishimaru’s hands went to his hips. “Mondo, you kissed me, may I remind you, in front of a hallway populated with student and staff less than five minutes ago.” He pressed his finger to his chest, poking it hard. Mondo rubbed it, making a noise of loud discomfort. He reached out to take the bottle from Ishimaru, and Ishimaru slapped his wrist.

“Ow! Yeah— Alright. Shit. That’s 100% straight vodka. Give it.” Ishimaru opened the bottle, taking a sniff of it. His nose scrunched up in bitter horror. “Was gonna ask you t’ drink it with me, but y’ clearly made that not an option when you took my ID.”

“You weren’t even going to tell me about this, were you?” 

“Absolutely not.”

Ishimaru huffed, put the bottle in his bag, puffed his chest up, and looked Mondo straight in the eyes. “Obviously, conventional methods are no longer working. I have to resort to more drastic measures of punishment. I’m not going to speak to you until you make this up to me.” And then, with anger in his eyes, he pushed away on his heel and turned to walk away. 

Mondo grabbed his arm, whipping Ishimaru back towards him. 

“I can change!” 

Ishimaru yanked his arm away. 

“I don’t believe you!” 

Mondo got in his face. Ishimaru got right back into his. Mondo narrowed his eyes, and Ishimaru followed with the motion. They stood in the hallway, glaring into each other’s eyes for what felt like ten minutes. Then, Ishimaru stepped back away from him. 

“Prove it.”

“You’re not leaving me, right?” 

“Of course I’m not.” 

“I’ll prove it. I swear on Chuck. Double cross my heart, stick my switchblade in my eye.” He made the motion, crossing his fingers over his chest, and then smiled a slanted smile that he had smiled so many times before. 

And once again, Ishimaru believed him, like so many times before. 

When Mondo was found with only his cigarettes the next time he was frisked, he was allowed to keep both his lighter and his boyfriend.


End file.
